Tres sentimientos, un corazón
by Mariniti
Summary: se dice que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar, pero nunca nadie te dice que tan graves serán tus quemaduras o que tan intenso puede llegar a ser el fuego. Cuando este es tan intenso que te consume por completo y cuando la persona mas herida no eres tu, nadie te dice nunca que es lo que debes hacer.
1. Miedo

_**Hi, mis queridos lectores como ven heme de vuelta aquí con una nueva participación a un reto, para los que no me conozcan… mejor ni lo intenten soy una pésima influencia.**_

_**Pero bueno como ya dije antes este 3shot, participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black" yo escogí a Rose Weasley como personaje porque e estado leyendo algunos fics de ella y me gusto para este trabajito en especial con las emociones que me tocaron que fueron… pasión, miedo y coraje, lamentablemente no creo ganar puesto que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir ni mucha inspiración que digamos, aun así no quiero quedarme con el gusanito de no participar y aunque algo insípido aquí esta mi intento de fic, espero les guste y de ante mano gracias por leer.**_

_**A excepción de la historia nada de esto me pertenece, de ser así tengan por seguro que seria mas muchísimo mas feliz de lo que soy ahora… bueno talvez solo un poco.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA!: mención de incesto, corazones rotos y lagrimas.**_

º-º-º-º-º-º_ MIEDO º-º-º-º-º-º_

¿Miedo…? ¿Qué es el miedo en realidad? ¿Por qué lo sentimos y de que manera nos deshacemos de el? Si, se muy bien que el miedo es una respuesta natural a un instinto primario de supervivencia pero que finalidad tiene el sentirlo si en ocasiones actúa de tal forma que nos paraliza por completo, no lo entiendo.

Soy una Gryffindor, una leona de fuego que con llamas doradas y carmesí quema el miedo hasta su mas profundo centro, soy una Weasley, hija primogénita de dos grandes héroes cuya historia no para muchos es significativa, soy una rosa cuyas espinas están listas para clavársele y hacer sangrar a cualquiera que siquiera piense en meterse conmigo. Soy Rose Weasley y aun cuando de niña conocí el miedo, ahora me parece completamente absurdo dejarme llevar por el.

Porque ya no soy una niña, ya he crecido, ya no soy la misma que a los seis años solía ocultarse en un closet o debajo de sus sabanas solo por una noche de tormenta, no soy la que tiembla cuando la luz que se filtra por la ventana al caer un rayo forma "aterradoras" figuras. No soy la que fui y sin embargo sigo haciendo lo que hacia, por que heme una veza mas aquí ocultándome y temblando en espera a que la tormenta pase y regrese una vez mas aquella tan preciada paz que alguna vez imagine tener.

He madurado y he aprendido a apreciarlas a cierta medida aquellas noches de tormenta que tanto miedo me hacían pasar y que ahora se ve reemplazado por un temor aun mayor. Un temor a lo que no le debería de temer, un temor absurdo y risible, el temor a aquel sentimiento que muchas buscan ilusionadas, mi temor mas grande o mi mayor error, _el miedo a enamorarme_.


	2. Coraje

_**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este 3shot, francamente lo sentí mas fluido que el anterior y me gusto mas aunque no se si se note mucho la emoción que quise retratar en este capitulo el intento se hace, por cierto puede que en la noche publique el ultimo capitulo o puede que antes eso depende de que tan latoso este mi sobrinito pero de que hoy lo publico, hoy esta. Bueno amigos una vez mas espero disfruten el capitulo y si los niños zombi que aparecen en la noche no me atrapan nos veremos mas tarde.**_

º-º-º-º-º-º_ CORAJE-º-º-º-º-º_

"_¿Por qué…?"_ fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir antes de que como había hecho desde hacia poco, volviera a huir.

"_¿Por qué…?"_ ¿porque me había atrevido a hacer lo que hice? ¿Por qué había dejado que este juego llegara tan lejos? ¿Por que demonios en lugar de seguir a mi corazón había preferido hacerle caso a mi razón?

"_¿Por qué…?"_ porque tenia miedo, por que no quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, por que yo no me quería enamorar y por que nos unía un lazo más fuerte que el que hasta el momento compartíamos, el lazo de sangre.

Para muchos James siempre se fue considerado uno de los miembros más valientes de nuestra familia pues fue él que se atrevió a robarle el mapa del merodeador a su padre cuando a ninguno de nosotros se le ocurrió el tan solo considerarlo, fue él el que contra todo pronostico se alío con una serpiente convirtiéndola en su mejor amigo y no cualquier serpiente, si no precisamente fue Scorpius Malfoy el que seria el elegido para tal acción; también fue James el que en plena cena familiar y enfrente de todos, incluso los adultos, afirmo con gran valentía o cinismo como yo lo veo, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una de sus primas. Si, James ha sido considerado por muchos uno de los miembros mas valerosos de nuestra familia, pero lo que pocos saben, lo que al parecer no todos pueden ver es lo que hay tras esa mascara de valentía que lleva puesta; porque James Sirius Potter no es tan valiente como todos creen, porque James es de hecho un cobarde que no posee el valor suficiente para enfrentar la realidad.

Lo que la gran mayoría piensa de mi es que no hay razón para ser una Gryffindor, lo que creen es que no tengo el coraje necesario ni suficiente si quiera para enfrentarme a las envidiosas serpientes cuando se burlan de mi, lo que piensan inclusive los miembros de mi familia es que soy un celebro con pies que no debió de haber quedado en la casa familiar y que en su lugar hubiera estado mejor con las águilas de Ravenclaw, pero, así como lo están con James, conmigo están ciegos ante lo que soy en verdad. No ven que la razón por la cual evito aquellos innecesarios enfrentamientos es porque pienso que no valen la pena, pero que puedo decir si así son generalmente las personas que no ven mas allá de lo obvio.

Si, soy una Gryffindor y como tal debo hacerles frente a mis miedos y por más que duela, por mas insensible que parezca, cuando es realmente necesario y por un bien mayor debo herir a la persona de la que sin quererlo me enamore.

"_¿Por qué…?"_ fue su pregunta, y la respuesta a ella es sencilla, por que lo amo lo tengo que herir, porque uno de los dos tenia que juntar el coraje para hacerle frente a la realidad, porque James es un cobarde y esta vez tendría que ser yo la que se arriesgara una vez más, porque a pesar de que para él el juego dejo de serlo mucho tiempo atrás para mi dejo de serlo hace poco. Por que yo también soy una cobarde que en lugar de usar ese coraje para enfrentar al mundo lo use para destruir mi mundo. Porque es mi primo y cualquier cosa que lleguemos a tener no será bien vista por la sociedad. Por eso mismo hice lo que hice y en lugar de seguir a mi corazón me deje una vez mas guiar por la razón.


	3. Pasión

_**Bueno después de un agotador día de cuidar a mis sobrinitos he vuelto y la verdad este capitulo no me gusto mucho y quizá después, una vez pasado la fecha del reto lo edite o haga otra historia, pero por el momento ojala disfruten la historia y nos leemos luego.**_

º-º-º-º-º-º_ PASIÓN º-º-º-º-º-º_

El amanecer, siempre me ha gustado ver el amanecer, ver el inicio de un nuevo día lleno de promesas aun no reveladas. El amanecer, con el astro rey avanzando lentamente y tomando su lugar en el claro del cielo azul, el amanecer que suelo observar siempre desde mi ventana con una sonrisa en los labios pensando sin pensar dejando de ser lo que los otros quieren que sea, lo soy y lo que podría ser, con el amanecer no soy nadie y eso me gusta, porque no hay expectativas que cumplir, no hay protocolos que seguir y así como la noche se pierde con los primeros rayos de sol así me pierdo yo. Siempre fue el amanecer mi momento favorito del día…

O al menos eso era hasta que encontré otra forma de perderme en la infinidad… si, una forma poco común o quizá no tanto, no importa en realidad porque mientras la experimento dejo de ser aquella chica que piensa antes de actuar y solo actúo sin pensar…

Me gusta, me gusta mucho la forma en la que me pierdo cuando sus labios se funden en los míos, cuando sus manos ansiosas vagan por mi piel, cuando él se pierde también y olvida su nombre. Me gusta, la forma en la cual hemos dejado el juego del coqueteo y hemos avanzado sin remedio ni arrepentimientos, me gusta. Me gusta dejar de ser la chica buena que mis padres se empeñaron hacerme ser, me gusta mandar al demonio todo y a todos, me gusta descubrir en cada ocasión diferente una parte de mi desconocida hasta el momento, me gusta, me fascina.

Porque con cada nuevo encuentro es como si una parte de mi se liberara me arriesgo, muerdo sus labios y los hago sangrar, marco su piel con cardenales que posteriormente y en silencio me siento orgullosa de ser, juego con y lo sedujo, desgarro con mis uñas su piel en busca de mas acercamiento, lamo la sangre que comparto con él y luego lo dejo sin un beso de despedida, con simple hasta luego y vuelvo a ser su prima a la que tanto dice detestar por ser "la señorita perfección".

Es solo un juego, un juego que me gusta jugar un juego en el que no pienso perder, porque tampoco soy tonta y se muy bien que en este juego el que se enamore perderá, pero mientras solo sienta el deseo y la pasión del momento sé bien que no perderé.


End file.
